The Camping Trip
by aznhon
Summary: Well, the G-boys, Relina and Dorothy go on a camping trip, guess what's gonna happen.


**THE CAMPING TRIP**

"Do you think we have enough stuff?" Duo asked, looking at the overflowing trunk of suitcases.

"Don't look at me, 43% of the suitcases are Relina's, 52% of them are Dorothy's and the other 5% is ours," Heero said as he tried to force the trunk's lid down.

"Why do girls always bring so much stuff with them?" Duo asked.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" Quatre asked.

"Yup, just about," Duo said.

"You know, I think I forgot to pack something," Wufei said as he scratched his head.

"Uh, how are we suppose to fit seven people into that tiny car?" Trowa asked.

"Guess two of you will be sitting on the hood," Relina said.

"I got a better idea," Duo said. "How about all the girls sit on the hood?"

"Heh heh no," Dorothy replied. "Oh, which reminds me, here's another suitcase to take with us."

"Do you guys not get it?" Heero excalimed. "We're going camping, not to the beach! And there's no more room in the trunk!"

"Now I remember I what I forgot to pack!" Wufei exclaimed as he hurried off somewhere.

"I wonder where he's off to?" Quatre asked himself.

Five minutes later Wufei come reeling in with Nataku.

"NO WAY IS YOUR GUNDAM COMING ALONG!" Heero exclaimed.

"Aww, common, Nataku wants to come!" Wufei argued. "It'll be very hurt it you don't let it come!"

"Well let it bawl it's eyes out them," Heero said. "We have to go before school starts again!"

"Fine but I'm making the next couple of hours to the campsite a living hell," Wufei said as he put Nataku away.

Three hours later when they arrive at the campsite...

"Arg!" Heero cried as he stumbled out of the car. "Make him stop! Make him stop!"

"So then I-" Wufei said as he stepped out of the car.

"Nooo!" Heero cried as he whipped out his gun as began shooting at him but the bullets just bounced right off him.

"Wufei! Stop it! Nobody wants to hear you stupid story about your first date with Sally again!" Duo cired out as he threw a rock at Wufei's head. "You've told it to us fifty times! Fifty! I think I'll stand right in front of Heero's gun if I hafta hear it one more time!"

Quatre and Trowa fall out of the car.

"Is it over yet? Has he stopped?" Quatre asked.

"I wish Catherine was throwing knives at he right now," Trowa moaned.

"I think I swallowed a fly on the way here," Relina said as he got down from the roof.

"I think my eyebrows got ripped out," Dorothy said as she felt her forehead to see if they were still there. "Now I wish I brought my eyebrow kit with me."

"Okay," Heero said as he straightened himself us and put away his gun. "Relina and Dorothy, unpack. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, you guys set the tents up and Duo and I will go look for fire wood. Okay? Lets go!"

Relina and Dorothy...

"I think this is mine, and this is yours," Relina said as she gently put her suitcase down and dropped Dorothy's.

"Hey! Those had my contacts in them!" Dorothy cried.

"You wear contacts?" Relina asked.

"Yeah!" Dorothy exclaimed as she took one of Relina's suitcases and threw it on the ground.

"Nooo!" Relina cried as she tried to save it from hitting the ground but failed. "That had all my pics that I worship Heero with in there!"

"Well get over him girl!" Dorothy cried out. "Cuz Heero will kill you one of these days."

"No he won't," Relina argued. "Since he didn't kill me when he had all the chances!"

Relina picked up another one of Dorothy's suitcases and threw it against a tree.

"Daddy noooo!" Dorothy cried out. "You idiot! Those were my father's ashes!"

"Why would you bring your father's ashes along?" Relina asked her.

"Reow!" Dorothy made a cat sound and jumped on Relina, scratching the crap off her face.

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei...

"This will be easy!" Quatre exclaimed as he whipped out a small miniature sized tent and set it on the ground.

"Uh Quatre, it's suppose to bigger," Trowa said.

"Wait wait, I'm not done yet," Quatre took an eye dropper out and put a drop of water on the tent and it grew out to a big tent. "All done!"

"Mine is equally as easy," Trowa said as he took out a flat stiff fabric, when he threw it on the ground though, it opened up to a tent. "Done!"

Wufei looked at amazement then looked at the box with the tent inside it. It said _Easy Make Tent!_ Wufei opened it up and poured the contents of the box all over the ground.

"Damn!" Wufei cried out as he looked at all the parts. "Okay, I think this stick goes here and this one here and this over there. I think the covering goes on now and the pegs go there and here. Done!"

Wufei looked at his tent, it looked just like the picture on the box except when he walked one step closer, a suitcase came hurdling his way and smashed his tent.

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled as he pulled out his Katana and began stabbing the flat tent.

Heero and Duo...

"Damn bugs!" Duo complained as he swatted at them.

"Here," Heero handed him a big, club-like stick.

"Thanx," Duo said as he took it and started to wave it in front of his face.

The more Duo waved the stick, the more bugs came. He started to swat wildly now. Really fast. Suddenly, his grip on the club slipped and was sent flying, knocking against a nearby bee hive.

"AHHHHHHH!" Duo cried as he ran around madly with some bees following close behind.

Heero pulled out his gun.

"NOOOO!" Duo cired out. "Don't shoot! You might miss and hit me!"

"And the problem is?" Heero asked.

At the campfire...

"Ow ow ow," Duo screeched as Quatre put some sort of medicine on his bee stings.

"I think my arm's broken," Relina complained from under her bandages.

"The same as every other part of your body?" Trowa asked.

Relina nodded.

"What about me?" Dorothy asked. "My eyebrows aren't even anymore!"

"Arg!" Wufei screamed. "Injustice!"

"Is he still trying to build his tent?" Quatre asked.

"Yup," Trowa said.

"Well, time to sleep," Duo yawned.

"Wait, there's not enough tents for everyone," Relina pointed out.

"I'm sure we can work it out with a vote," Heero said.

Later...

Trowa and Quatre slept soundly in their tent, Duo kept moaning in pain as he shifted his head on his pillow, which drove Heero crazy and Wufei slept in the car. Which left Dorothy and Relina sleeping under the ripped and broken tent that Wufei built.

"Remind me never to go camping with them ever again," Relina said.

"Don't worry Miss Relina, I won't," Dorothy said.

"QUIT GROANING!" Heero screamed.

"WELL IT'S HARD NOT TO WHEN YOUR WHOLE FACE IS COVERED IN BEE STINGS!" Duo cried back.

"WELL BE A MAN AND SHUT UP!" Heero screeched.

There was a gun shot.

"WATCH IT!" Duo cried. "THAT WAS MY PILLOW! YOU ALMOST GOT MY HEAD!"

"OH, LIKE THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A TRAGEDY!" Heero screamed.

"Trowa, what was in the rice that you made?" Quatre asked.

"Rice?" Trowa asked in confusion. "That wasn't rice."

"OH MY GOD!" Quatre screamed as he ran out of the tent, covering his mouth.

"Well, this has been fun," Wufei said to himself as he closed his eyes. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

**THE END**

*Well, pretty stupid if you ask me. Well, I wuz bored and since it's almost time for school again, might as well go back with a groan. And ways DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL. Okay, I'm done, pleeze review. Well, accually, you don't hafta, but you can do it if you want to. Buh bye! ^o^


End file.
